


we know where we’ve been, all these miles together

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Firsts, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: It’s the little things, really. Bechloe + firsts.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	we know where we’ve been, all these miles together

**Author's Note:**

> First posted March 26, 2018. Did some editing + added a scene. There's probably a lot of mistakes still, but I wanted to give this lil fic a once-over and a refresh. Hope you enjoy (or enjoy again). <3

## first pizza date

They find some time to themselves, both choosing to not talk about how Beca will be leaving for Los Angeles soon enough. It looms over them like a reminder of their impending separation—constantly a reminder that their time together is limited and that they both had doubts starting anything at all.

“Want me to order a pizza, Chlo?” Beca calls out into the living room as Chloe loads their Netflix queue.

“Yep!” Chloe returns. Beca can hear the preview of yet _another_ cooking competition show and prays to any God available that Chloe doesn’t select it. Beca finds the shows generally stressful, but date nights have gotten contentious before because of Chloe’s inability to do anything in a relatively chill manner.

Beca tugs the take-out menu off the fridge, eyes scanning over the items absently. She has ordered enough pizza to have memorized their (admittedly limited) options, but lazily tracks her eyes across the page regardless. “What do you want?” On the tip of her tongue, she longs to call Chloe a term of endearment—one that comes so easily to Chloe—but she finds that she still cannot, choosing instead to blush at the mere thought.

Chloe’s voice cuts through her self-deprecation. “Whatever you want!” Pause. “Wait – anything but Hawaiian. I can’t _stand_ pineapple on pizza.”

Beca begins to respond in the affirmative, but then she freezes, processing Chloe’s words.

“Bec?” Chloe calls out when there’s no response. Her footsteps approach the kitchen. “Uh, what’s going on?” she asks, looking between the loosely held menu in one hand and the phone in Beca’s other hand.

“You don’t like pineapple on pizza?” Beca hates how small her voice sounds.

(On a larger scale, Beca is still grappling with the fact that she gets to learn new things about Chloe, even now. Even after years of friendship. Even after years of longing. Mutual attraction. This—the newness of their relationship or at least the odd limbo they’re in—is still surreal to Beca and she’s kind of just...in awe of everything. Sue her.)

Chloe almost laughs at the absurd question, but the genuine shock on Beca’s face is enough to disarm her and force her into loving and supportive girlfriend (but are they officially dating? Beca has gone back and forth on the topic with startling frequency) mode.

“No,” she rushes to reassure Beca. “I—I just thought _you_ wouldn’t like pineapple on pizza. I figured you’d like…hate it or something.” Chloe’s attempt to soothe over this surprising wrinkle is bland at best and she barely stops herself from wincing as the words leave her mouth, but it’s worth while to see Beca begin to relax.

Finally, Beca seems to jolt herself out of her reverie, managing a small grin as she does so. “I’m not a total monster. I _love_ pineapple on pizza.”

Chloe is so grateful that Beca turns around to dial the number so that she can’t see the horrified expression on her face.

* * * * *

## first person they tell

“We should really talk about…” Chloe breathes deeply, attempting to focus on anything but the sensation of Beca’s lips trailing up and down her neck.

Beca smirks before she can even think about stifling it. She’s happy that she still elicits these reactions from Chloe. “About…?” Beca doesn’t wait for Chloe’s response, she simply continues gently nipping Chloe’s neck, intent on distracting Chloe until Chloe no longer has any words left to say (at least for the moment).

Chloe inhales deeply, hands scraping up Beca’s back, tugging her shirt as she goes. Beca grins, pulling back to help Chloe remove her shirt, but Chloe’s hands stop her. “Talk about telling our friends about us,” Chloe says gently.

Beca pouts, absolutely bummed out at _that_. “I’m offering you one,” Beca says pointedly, “intense make-out session. And you want to talk about our friends.”

“I think we should tell Aubrey.”

Beca’s jaw drops as she leans back further, perched astride her make-out-partner’s hips. “You want to talk about _Aubrey_ ,” she hisses, offering Chloe a twitch of her lips to let her know she’s _kidding_ (mostly). “Would you want to talk about Aubrey if we were having sex?”

Chloe, to her credit, barely cracks a smile as her brow softens in concern. Her hands trail up Beca’s thighs, resting loosely atop Beca’s jeans. “Is that something you’re ready for?”

Beca bites her lower lip, contemplating Chloe’s question. “...Sex? I mean…” she trails off. She had been nervous the first time they got a little _too_ heated during a make-out session and Chloe had assured her it was fine that they waited. It is something she is immeasurably grateful for, especially since they’re really still figuring out all of this for themselves. Their own little private bubble.

Chloe’s giggle is soft and gentle. “No,” she whispers. “Not sex, but we can come back to that really soon.” Chloe’s brow furrows like she is seriously contemplating returning to the topic immediately, but she sighs, offering a smile up at Beca. “Telling people,” she prompts quietly.

Beca finds herself smiling in return at her girlfriend. She isn’t even really sure _why_ she had been so hellbent on keeping their relationship underwraps for the time-being. It isn’t like their friends wouldn’t be supportive as hell. And they’re _official_ now, Beca supposes. There really isn’t much holding them back. There’s just—

The door slams open just as Chloe is leaning back down to press a grateful, happy kiss to Beca’s lips.

“Beca, hey, I hope you don’t mind, I had a copy of your key made—”

“AMY!”

* * * * *

## first morning-after

The small mountain of pancakes continues to grow as Beca absentmindedly ladles more and more batter into the pan. She probably should have used less ingredients, but cooking has always been therapeutic for her.

She isn’t particularly stressed about anything too dire. With everything happening with her new music, there has been a lot of added pressure on her mind. She appreciates the opportunities given to her, but the label has been riding her pretty hard over the past few weeks.

So. Yes. Stress. Therapeutic cooking.

Correction: it is somewhat of a lie. She is extremely jittery and excited because Chloe’s visiting Los Angeles, and she had woken up to a mouthful of red hair and soft, warm skin pressed right up against her body. She’s still thrumming with the high of waking up next to Chloe after the previous night’s activities and she willed herself to get out of bed and try to do _something_ nice for Chloe as opposed to just staring at her for the next hour.

She’s so grateful that Chloe has found time to fly down to L.A. for an extended break since she finished with her latest round of finals.

Beca’s heart had soared upon seeing Chloe for what felt like the first time in _forever_ since they started “officially dating” (“totes dating” as Chloe said), so there had been very little speaking and more physical manifestation of how much they had missed each other.

One thing had _definitely_ led to another, so Beca lets her sleep for a few more moments while she makes pancakes-

“Fuck,” she says softly, finally taking in the almost-teetering pile of pancakes. She hopes that Chloe is going to appreciate pancakes for breakfast _and_ lunch. Beca warily eyes the pancakes, counting at least fifteen before she stops and decides to step away from the stove slowly.

“Hello,” Chloe rasps from behind her, startling her momentarily. Beca relaxes as soon as Chloe’s arms slide around her waist snugly and her chin nestles into Beca’s shoulder. “You left me all alone in bed,” she whispers, nipping at Beca’s ear. She soothes the nip with a slow, languid kiss, following that with smaller kisses peppered along the edge of her jaw and then down her neck.

Beca just hums, reaching out to turn the stove off quickly because Chloe’s hands have already started an ascent upwards, under her shirt. Beca’s stomach tenses at the sensation of Chloe’s hands pressing tightly against her skin, effectively holding her in place. Beca’s mind immediately thinks of how excited Chloe had been upon the discovery of the faint ab lines across Beca’s midsection—how tenderly Chloe had mapped new paths _everywhere_ with her lips.

“You’re awake _now_ ,” Beca comments, breath hitching on the last word. “Hello,” she croaks when Chloe’s hands slide up to her breasts.

“You take advantage of me all night,” Chloe comments, hips shifting behind Beca almost restlessly. “And you don’t even kiss me good morning?”

Beca grins, spinning in Chloe’s arms and only briefly mourning the loss of Chloe’s hands on her breasts. She slides her own hands up Chloe’s arms, grinning at Chloe’s choice of clothing. She loves the look of one of her own flannels – indecently short on Chloe – buttoned up about half way and sinfully tiny underwear.

Beca isn’t sure clothing was _entirely_ necessary, but she supposes she can appreciate Chloe’s current aesthetic.

“Nice shirt,” she says lightly. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” she asks, leaning up to meet Chloe for a kiss, which Chloe delivers, gently pushing her lips against Beca’s. Beca revels in the gentleness and softness, a stark contrast to the way Chloe’s nails scrape up her back, a direct reminder of their night.

Chloe laughs a little breathlessly into the kiss when Beca whimpers quietly. “That’s a lot of pancakes,” Chloe murmurs through increasingly desperate kisses. She allows Beca to steer them back into the bedroom.

“We’ll definitely be eating them later,” Beca promises, already pushing the unbuttoned flannel off Chloe’s shoulders.

* * * * *

## first time house-hunting together

Beca has always hated the concept of open houses. The idea of letting complete strangers roam your staged home and contemplate their own existence in what used to be _your_ space.

Growing up, she always thought that having a home meant that both parents would just exist in the same space without really acknowledging each other, or that having a home meant being trapped in one space, leaving a person open and vulnerable to being abandoned.

Meeting Chloe changed her perspective. Falling in love with Chloe changed her life.

She watches Chloe excitedly rifle through the listings their realtor just dropped off and all she can see is Chloe and their future baby – a literal baby that Beca will be responsible for – in the foyer of their new home or apartment. It makes her completely helpless and yet, she’s so excited to really begin her life with Chloe as not only her wife, but her life partner, her co-parent – the mother of her child.

“Bec, come check this out,” Chloe says, pointing at a listing. “We should go to this open house this weekend,” she suggests.

Beca moves to sit next to her wife, reaching out with both hands – one hand to hold Chloe’s hand, and the other to pick up the listing.

Chloe’s thumb rubs lovingly over her knuckle while she reads over the listing intently.

It’s a lovely home outside of Los Angeles, an appropriate-enough distance for them to drive and also secluded enough that they can avoid the bustle of the city. There’s a yard, high fences, and a garage. The neighborhood is vaguely familiar to Beca – she recalls that it’s safe, with decent schools in the area.

It is only after a quick pause that she allows herself to think about what just transpired.

She had thought of all that information without prompting. Schools. Safety. A yard for children to _play in_. It’s then that Beca realizes how much she’s actually been thinking about this since she and Chloe decided to start a family; it is then that Beca realizes that she has always been thinking about this. It’s just more apparent now since she and Chloe decided they needed to find a more child-friendly place to live.

A family.

“What do you think?” Chloe asks quietly, cutting through Beca’s musings. “I want to know what you think, Bec.”

It is somewhat odd to hear the underpinning of uncertainty and nerves in Chloe’s voice. Beca knows, especially now, her opinion matters so much to Chloe. Her opinion always mattered to Chloe.

Beca knows then that no matter which house or apartment they end up choosing, as long as she has Chloe by her side, everything will work out.

She turns and leans in to kiss Chloe, letting the kiss linger while her heart spills over with love.

“I think,” Beca starts, running her tongue over her bottom lip. “That I love you so much, and we should definitely check it out.”

* * * * *

## the first ultrasound

Beca is jittery and nervous - similar to how she had been when meeting Chloe’s parents for the first time. This is, however, entirely different, and she thinks she might jump straight out of her skin at every car that zips past. Her eyes dart around the busy Los Angeles intersection while Chloe taps out a message to Aubrey on her phone with one hand and sips from her water bottle nonchalantly.

“We’re crossing,” Beca announces unnecessarily. Chloe is already making her way across the street. “Wait! There are -” she gestures around. “There are _cars_ , Chlo.”

Chloe sighs and puts her phone away so she can intertwine their fingers. “Beca, I am an adult who can walk across the street.” She grins and tugs Beca quickly across the rest of the intersection. “Relax,” she instructs, tugging Beca into her body so she can drape her arms over Beca’s shoulder and plant a big, sloppy kiss on Beca’s face. “You’re being excessively _Beca_ today. What’s wrong?”

There are a lot of things that Beca can point out, like how they could have just taken a cab instead of taking a walk. There’s a homeless man just around the corner, peeing, she’s pretty sure. There are so many people bustling about.

It’s not that Beca is adverse to the outdoors, she’s just been on edge lately, with work and the most recent developments in her personal - her _family_ \- life.

“We are meeting our baby for the first time,” Beca says, uncharacteristically cuddling into Chloe’s side. Chloe’s arms come up around her automatically while she rubs her cheek against Beca’s hair. Beca, for once, is uncaring about the passerbys who seem to do a double-take upon the brief recognition that _Beca Mitchell_ is in fact being cuddled like a child in the middle of the day on the edge of a crowded Los Angeles intersection.

“We’re not really _meeting_ anybody,” Chloe reminds her wife gently. She lets her nose sink into Beca’s hair for a moment, basking in the comfort. “Everything’s going to be okay, you know that, right? We’ve done everything right and you’ve been incredible to me.”

It’s the light reassurance that Beca needs and she forces her nerves into submission before allowing Chloe to steer her into the clean, air-conditioned environment of the clinic.

The clinic is warm, unlike the hospitals and doctor’s offices that Beca has been to. The lady seated at reception - Grace - smiles fondly at them, remembering them from previous visits. “How’s my favourite couple?” she says, though Beca’s sure she says that to everybody.

“Excited,” Chloe replies, unable to help her own little giggle. “Do we need to check in?”

“It’s fine. I’ll let Doctor Jansen know you’re here.”

“Thank you, Grace,” Chloe says pleasantly while Beca nervously taps her foot against the ground. She puts a hand on Beca’s forearm gently.

“Sit, babe,” Chloe says calmly. Her lips twitch into a smile. “Wanna sit here?” she asks, patting her lap playfully.

Beca’s flush creeps up her neck as she settles in the seat next to Chloe. She does end up sliding her hand across Chloe’s knee and a bit up her thigh, curling her fingers slightly. Chloe’s hand comes to rest on top of her own and Beca takes the moment to admire the glint of Chloe’s wedding band, the very mild difference in their skin tones, and how soft and warm Chloe’s hand feels.

“I love you,” Chloe says quietly.

“I love you too,” Beca replies, feeling at peace, finally.

The peace doesn’t last, however, as they’re moved into the examination room and Chloe gets settled in her gown and stirrups.

Doctor Jansen greets them warmly and they exchange pleasantries. She lets them have some privacy while she goes to retrieve her notes and clipboard. Beca fidgets excessively, looking around at the machinery and posters and pamphlets.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Beca mutters as Chloe reclines into position.

“I honestly think you’re more uncomfortable than I am,” Chloe replies lightly, adjusting her feet in the stirrups a little. She grins at the sight of Doctor Jansen’s attempt at biting back a smile. “Need I remind you that _you_ did this to me,” she says, mock-angrily, tapping Beca’s forearm with her finger.

Beca, predictably, makes a choked noise and nearly trips over herself. “That is _not true_ and _not_ possible.” She continues grumbling, but pulls up a chair to sit next to Chloe for the time being.

Chloe hushes her and tugs her in for a brief kiss while Doctor Jansen sets up the monitor system. It’s the only real surefire way to get Beca to either shut up or calm down. Or both. “It’s fine,” she murmurs against Beca’s mouth.

“Fine,” Beca mutters, pulling back, but wrapping one arm around Chloe’s shoulder and holding her hand.

“Are you ready?” Doctor Jansen asks (Beca thinks it’s a tone too lighthearted for such a pivotal moment, but she doesn’t voice that lest Doctor Jansen does something horrible to her wife or tells them their baby has three feet or something).

“Yes,” Chloe says confidently, while Beca manages a nod. Beca doesn’t trust herself to speak, not quite yet. She is wracked with nerves _constantly_ these days. Impending motherhood and all.

There is a brief silence.

Chloe feels Beca’s hand tighten in hers before she hears the sharp inhale from her wife. She glances at Beca for a moment, just to ground them both, before she focuses back on the monitor. All discomfort flies out the window. Chloe has a fleeting thought that the extremely fast heartbeat is her own, but she recognizes that it’s—

“Oh,” Beca whispers, feeling something seize in her chest before she can stop herself. She feels everything at once. That sound is— “That’s,” she begins to say, but words escape her once more.

Chloe murmurs her name in response, clutching her hand tighter. It rushes over Beca, covering her in love, but she, for once, is fixated on something other than her wife’s voice.

It is their baby’s. It is their baby’s heartbeat, thudding along at its own pace. Growing.

“I think that your baby might be a little bit too small to show up clearly on the screen,” Doctor Jansen says gently, peering at the screen while carefully maneuvering the wand. “But that sound – that sound is all from your baby.” She pauses, brightening. “Oh! Wait—I can see the sac and your baby!”

Chloe tilts her head, trying to see amidst the black and static and Beca leans carefully around her to see as well. They both hold their breath as Doctor Jansen points out a little dot to the side.

Chloe sniffles a little and chances a sly glance at Beca who is too focused on the monitor to stop her. “Tiny, just like Beca,” she says.

The fact that Beca’s only reaction is a slight hand squeeze is the most telling reaction.

They sit in silence for a few seconds, just listening to the sound of the heartbeat, committing it to memory.

Beca’s life has been music for as long as she can remember. Thinking back, music was her only escape - her only solace - through every shitty thing that happened to her through her formative years. Music also brought her to some of the most important people in her life at Barden and Los Angeles and New York. Music brought her _Chloe_. Chloe, who she thinks might be the embodiment of what music means to her.

Now, listening to her baby’s heartbeat, holding Chloe’s hand, Beca can only think about how this is the embodiment of love, happiness, and everything she’s ever wanted. It’s more than a song, more than a rhythm - it’s life - her life and Chloe’s life intertwined.

“I’ve never heard anything more wonderful,” Beca manages to say, sounding awestruck. She doesn’t even have any strength to be horrified over the fact that she’s choking up and on the verge of tears, but Chloe looks equally stricken and nods her agreement dazedly, focused back on the monitor.

“Neither have I,“ Chloe agrees, thinking of every song she’s ever heard – every song Beca’s ever sung to her, about her, for her – nothing compares to this moment. Sharing this moment with Beca forces everything else into her periphery. “We’re…that’s ours,” she mumbles, in awe. “That’s - That’s our baby,” she repeats, wonder creeping into her tone.

Beca smiles at the generally dark screen, imagining that the tiny blob can see them and smile back.

Chloe tugs Beca a little so she’s closer to her mouth. “That’s our baby,” Chloe whispers, breath warm against Beca’s ear. She kisses Beca’s cheek. Beca can only nod, nuzzling her nose into Chloe’s hair and letting the moment catch up with her – every moment has led to this and she’s starting her family with the love of her life. It’s appropriate to cry, she supposes.

Seeing their baby – hearing a heartbeat that’s both vibrant and _present_ – is just a reminder that she and Beca are about to be parents. They _are_ parents.

It’s Beca who voices it out first. It is Beca who sniffles once and tightens her hold on her hand. Beca who presses a kiss to the side of Chloe’s head. “We’re moms,” she breathes out, voice still shaky and breathless. She gazes at the glistening in Chloe’s eyes and knows that they’re both feeling the same overwhelming emotion all at once. Together.

Chloe laughs – it sticks a little in her throat, but she doesn’t care. She shakes her head a little, forgetting that their doctor is still present, and wonders how she can still fall more in love with Beca every day. “We’re moms,” she agrees. Beca doesn’t bother holding herself back and tilts Chloe’s head towards her for a moment, kissing her gently. The kiss lingers and she thumbs away a couple stray tears that slide down Chloe’s face before she pulls back, allowing a small blush to form on her cheeks at the sight of Chloe’s knowing grin.

Chloe wonders how many audio files and copies of this heartbeat they can get. She wants to listen to it every night before she falls asleep. It makes her buzz with anticipation, excitement, and every other positive feeling she can muster; it’s overwhelming, almost.

“Beca,” Chloe murmurs, prompting Beca to lock her gaze on Chloe’s.

“What is it? Is it the baby?” Beca demands, eyes alert and fixated on Chloe’s face searchingly. “Are you going to throw up again?”

Chloe just shakes her head, wraps her arms around Beca and lets herself cry into Beca’s shoulder. “I’m just so happy,” she whispers, shamelessly wiping her tears on the soft fabric of Beca’s t-shirt.

“Speaking of,” Doctor Jansen interrupts, looking mildly apologetic. “Any abnormalities with nausea or sensitivity?”

“Just the regular amount, I guess,” Chloe admits, leaning back from Beca slightly. “Both emotionally and physically. At least, I think so. I haven’t had anything unusual happen. Nothing out of the ordinary from what I’ve read and researched.”

“Lots of nausea,” Beca chimes in, wrinkling her nose.

Chloe rolls her eyes. Beca had mentioned off-handedly that she could give Aubrey a run for her money.

“Just a bit longer,” their doctor tells them, smiling.

It rings through Chloe’s mind - and through Beca’s as well, she can tell - that they really are going to fly through the next year. She watches Beca hastily swipe at some excess tears and smiles to herself, looking forward to welcoming a new addition to their family.

"I can't wait," Beca murmurs in a watery tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
